warriors_darkening_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Redclaw
Daughter of Nettlewhisker and Shadowfern and protagonist of "Forest of Mist". She is a warrior of MistClan who's main goal throughout the series is the overthrow her leader and take charge of her clan in a manner similar to her grandmother, Budstar. Appearance Red and black sleek furred tortoiseshell she-cat with eyes the color of dried grass. Has a large scar running down her stomach. She is typically well groomed and takes great pride in her appearance. Always carries herself in a very royal manner. Sits with her head held high and her eyes narrowed to slits. Personality A know-it-all prick who looks down on everyone. In her mind, she's the only one with a lick of sense in the whole forest. She's a decent hunter and fighter, but far from the best. In order to hide her insecurities about her own abilities, she pretends never to be impressed by anything. She is frequently dismissive of the opinions of others if they do not coincide with her own. The one exception would be her mate, Wolfstripe, who she sees as her equal life partner, though she'll never say as much. He's the only one she will listen to, even when they might disagree, and the only one who she will ever display any uncertainty in front of. Despite her attitude, as an adult, she is typically quiet sullen and seeing her vocally angry is rare as she believes it translates to fear. As her mother taught her, she strives to prioritizes grace and poise in all things. She has an inventive wit and a dry sense of humor which she uses to mock things that she disapproves of. Few of her clanmates have actually had the chance to appreciate this however, as she is incredibly antisocial and rarely shares tongues with anyone other than her mate. Synopsis Forest of Mist Redkit and her littermates share a nursery den with Wolfkit and Copperkit. When Wolfkit asks which type of prey she prefers, she replies indifferently. When Nettlewhisker's body is brought back to camp, Robincloud brings her, her mother and littermates a fish the late deputy caught. She approaches her father's body and gives his shoulder a lick, thanking him for the prey. She later sits with her mother and littermates, looking unimpressed as Cloudstar names Ravenstar as his deputy. When Jaggedstep tries to comfort her, Redkit rejects him and edges closer to her mother. After the next gathering, Redkit is furious that Cloudstar would return the territory Nettlewhisker gave his life to win. She pressed herself closer to her mother and mentions this, but Shadowfern says that Cloudstar can do whatever he wants, being Clan leader. Her brother Pinekit insists that they will get the territory back and kill any IceClan warrior that stops them once he's leader. Maplekit reminds him that he wants to lead as medicine cat. Redkit points out that medicine cats don't lead and ignore her brothers as they start fighting. When Jaggedstep brings them prey, she starts eating while her brothers are to talk. A few moons later, she wakes up to see snow. The other kits go out to play 'Defend the Border', but she returns to the nursery after realizing that the teams aren't fair. Inside the nursery, Pinekit is sick. She asks him if he is alright and he replies that tomorrow will be warmer. The next day she wakes to find Pinekit dead. She tells Maplekit that they will rule the clan as leader and deputy, without Pinekit. After several more days, prey grows scarce and cats start getting sick. Redkit manages to evade Shadowfern and runs out of the nursery. There is a blizzard outside and Wildheart appears to warm her, telling her the story of a spirit called 'the Mother' that causes freezing weather wherever she walks due to dying in a snow storm. A few mornings later, she wakes to find Maplekit gone, her mother refusing to say what had happened to him. A quarter moon later, it becomes warmer and she sees flowers for the first time. When Wolfkit awakens, she tells him that Cloudstar is due to make her an apprentice. Sootkit and Timberkit are made apprentices at the same time. Cloudstar makes him Redpaw's mentor, but Redpaw refuses him, insisting that her mentor be Wildheart. Cloudstar eventually agrees after Wildheart himself offers to mentor her, but decides to punish her by making her clean the ticks off all the elders. Relationships Category:Characters Category:MistClan Cats